Pasta
by Majuna
Summary: Percy tries something new for Valentines Day. Percabeth fluff. -Oneshot-


A/N: Hey guys! This was _supposed _to be a Valentine's Day drabble, but fanfiction wouldn't let me post this as early as I would have liked because of the two day wait period before you can post stories when you first join. Oh well. This is also my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so hopefully it isn't too bad.

Dedicated to my friend Nobody426 for reminding me how awesome Percy Jackson is. This story would have never happened without you.

Disclaimer: Do we even have to put these things on since it's fanfiction? Oh well, I do not own the Percy Jackson series, the plot and all its characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Pasta

Percy glanced down at his watch. The little digital numbers read 4:43, meaning he had…well, math wasn't really Percy's thing. Jumping up at the sound of the timer, he went to open the oven door, holding his breath in anticipation.

Annabeth almost ran into a tree while checking her phone. It was already 5:15, and he _still_ hadn't called yet. It wasn't like he had anything to be afraid of, with the new untraceable phone she had come up with, so what was it? And it wasn't like he could have _forgotten_ today was Valentine's Day, could he? She glanced at her phone again, for what seemed like the thousandth time of the day.

Emily sat cross-legged in the recliner, her favorite place in the room she and Annabeth shared. As she logged onto facebook, the petite Asian girl was immediately hit with a bunch of "happy V-day" notices on her wall.

She snorted. Personally, Emily never really liked Valentine's Day anyway. Every year while many of her friends were out with their boyfriends, she would stay in the dorm and pig out on Chinese take-out. It was almost like a tradition for her. Maybe Annabeth would even join her this year. Then Emily remembered Annabeth had a boyfriend too. What was his name…Peter? Perry? Percy! Yes, that was it. Which reminded her…

"Hey Annabeth," Emily chirped as her blond roommate walked in.

"Um, yeah, hi Emily," Annabeth said distractedly. She glanced at her phone for a fraction of a second, but Emily didn't miss the motion.

" Percy?"

Annabeth nodded. "He hasn't called yet," she said, before sneaking another glance.

If it were anyone else, Emily might have rolled her eyes and made some sarcastic comment, but this was Annabeth, and although she tried to hide it, Emily could tell the blonde got sensitive when it came to matters relating to Percy.

"Well, there's a card on your bed. Maybe you could read it if you took your eyes off that phone for a second," Emily helpfully said, pointing in the general direction where there was a small sheet of paper lying on Annabeth's pillow. "Please take it away, the blue doesn't match the walls and my OCD induced fingers are just itching to toss it."

Emily watched as her roommate tread to the other side of the room and picked up the card, face visibly brightening with every word she read.

"So I take it you're not gonna pig out on orange chicken with me tonight?"

Annabeth laughed as she tossed her coat on, "Sorry Em, maybe another time."

"I'm hurt," Emily said in mock sadness, dramatically putting a hand to her heart.

"Hey, maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend. Then you wouldn't be so lonely on Valentine's Day," Annabeth teased. Emily entertained the thought for a whole two seconds before sticking her tongue out childishly.

"No way, boys have cooties."

Annabeth laughed again, "See ya, Em."

"Yeah, have fun."

At the sound of the doorbell, Percy panicked. She shouldn't have been here until at least six! Checking his watch, he saw that it was already _half passed_ six.

"Oh shoot!" he muttered to himself. Where had the time gone?

Opening the door Percy had to gape at Annabeth. No matter how many times he saw her, he was always taken away with how beautiful she looked. Even in the jeans and messy ponytail she was in presently, Percy thought she was way prettier than all those girls that tried too hard and wore too much makeup. Annabeth's beauty was completely natural. Embarrassed, Percy forced his mouth to shut, and opened the door more to let her in.

When Percy opened the door, Annabeth had to smile. To her surprise, he was wearing an _apron_, and with his hair all messy and a blue smudge on his face, she thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"There's something on your face," she said, standing on her toes wiping the smudge off with her thumb.

When she walked into the kitchen of Percy's apartment, on the kitchen table were two plates with purple-ish something resembling pasta and a bouquet of roses in the middle.

"You made this?" Annabeth asked, touched.

"Yeah, my mom gave me the recipe and the ingredients. She and Paul are out to eat tonight, o she leant me the kitchen, as long as I promised not to blow anything up. I don't know how it tastes, though. I've never cooked before, and to be honest I'm kinda scared to try it," Percy said sheepishly.

Annabeth poked at the purple food. It was obvious Percy was trying to make it blue with food coloring, but the red of the tomatoes made it turn out more purple than blue. "Looks edible," she said. Percy held his breath as she took a sample sized bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"So…" he asked anxiously.

"It's…good. Really good actually," Annabeth laughed as she took another bite.

"It is?" Percy asked, suppressing a sigh of relief. Rolling a small bit around his fork, he cautiously ate it. Amazed, he took another bite. "It actually tastes like pasta!"

"See? Have a little faith in yourself, Percy. You made _good_ food,"

"I'm just happy it actually tastes like pasta," Percy said.

"So am I. Honestly I wasn't sure you'd be able to do it."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome,"

"That was supposed to be sarcasm,"

"Was it?" Annabeth laughed. They went silent for a few minutes, enjoying the first thing Percy managed to cook.

"Thanks, Percy," Annabeth said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For all the effort you put into this dinner. This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me in awhile." She leaned over the table and planted chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl. Oh yeah, and by the way…" Annabeth looked up at him with a beautiful smile on her face. Percy grinned, "you taste like pasta."

A/N: So that's it! What do you think? Good, Bad, Okay? I would love to know what you guys think so please leave a review; feedback, comments, tips, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated but no flames, please. Thank you so much for reading, and happy late Valentine's Day!


End file.
